


polynomial equation

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Foursome, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: NEWS stage an intervention for Tegoshi.





	polynomial equation

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for an anonymeme.

“We really have to do something about this,” Koyama declares, taking his shiny new leader stance in front of their youngest member.

Tegoshi blinks. “About what?”

He’s ambushed on either side by Shige and Massu, both of whom are holding numerous pictures of him in drag, most recently Skanky Claus.

“Some of my finest work, I see,” Tegoshi says as he admires the pictures.

“See, this,” Massu says, wringing his arm as he points to Tegoshi. “ _This._ Two straight months of _this_.”

“You poor thing,” Koyama says to him, and Massu nods pitifully. “Tegoshi, we’re going to need you to stop cross-dressing.”

“What?!” Tegoshi exclaims, horrified. “But it’s my niche! I look so cute as a girl.”

“That’s exactly why,” Shige grumbles. “I don’t even _like_ girls and you make me want to do you.”

Tegoshi’s face lights up. “Really?! That’s so sweet, Shige.”

“No, it’s not,” Massu corrects him. “It’s pathetic. You make us feel like pathetic perverts. So stop it.”

“Massu~” Tegoshi drawls, stepping forward and looking into Massu’s eyes. “You don’t really mean that, do you? You loved the cheerleader outfit~”

Massu’s face turns as red as his hair while Koyama and Shige fold their arms in equal states of disapproval. “Don’t give in, Masuda,” Koyama says firmly. “We have to be strong enough to resist his charms.”

“But Kei-chan,” Tegoshi purrs, turning his ‘charms’ to Koyama. “I mean, _Leader_ , I’m not dressed like a girl right now.”

“N-no you’re not,” Koyama sputters. “But I’m still thinking of you in that slutty red dress and I’m only a man.”

“I think,” Tegoshi says slowly, “that this is less about me wearing women’s clothes _for the fans_ and more about how all three of you are inexplicably attracted to me.”

“You are so stuck up -” Shige starts, then Tegoshi grabs him by the collar and kisses him.

Shige resists for approximately three seconds before pulling Tegoshi into his arms, kissing back with twice as much energy until Tegoshi laughs and gently pushes him away. “Eager Shige,” he whispers. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. Let’s just go somewhere else, okay?”

Nodding, Shige keeps clinging to Tegoshi, but Koyama storms forward and pulls him back. “Tegoshi, don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Tegoshi asks innocently, turning his attention from Shige to Koyama; Koyama gulps. “Don’t you see what’s going on here, Kei-chan? As leader, you want what’s best for your group, right?”

Koyama pauses as he presumably tries to figure out if this is a trick question. “Yes?”

“What’s best for the group is giving in to your desire for me,” Tegoshi says bluntly. “I’ll leave it up to you to decide whether I’m dressed like a girl or not.”

“No,” says Shige, at the same time Massu calls out, “Yes.”

They all look to Koyama for a decision. “Um,” says Koyama slowly. “Now?”

Tegoshi gives Massu an apologetic look as he twirls a lock of bright red hair around his finger. “It won’t really matter when our clothes are on the floor, will it?”

“Not on the floor,” Massu mumbles, highly distracted with Tegoshi in his personal space. He flails his wrists a little when Tegoshi kisses him, but then Tegoshi’s covering both of Massu’s hands with his and slowly licking his way into his mouth. Shige’s not far behind, still drawn to Tegoshi and sidling up against his back, pressing his lips to the back of Tegoshi’s neck and looping his arms around his waist.

Tegoshi lifts his hand to Shige’s face and falls from Massu’s mouth, leaning back to kiss Shige again while directing his eyes to the one member who isn’t currently attached to him. “Kei-chan should lead us.”

Where Koyama leads them is into his bedroom, pulling Tegoshi by the hair and the other two by proxy. Tegoshi moans at the rough treatment as he’s flung onto Koyama’s bed, Shige and Massu cast toward either side while Koyama crawls right on top of him and fuses their mouths together. His ferocity takes Tegoshi by surprise but he likes it, a lot, and he’s already decided that Koyama will be the one to top him when Koyama turns him around.

Both Massu and Shige start tugging at everyone’s clothes – Massu’s set in neat piles to the side while Shige’s are thrown wherever he pleases – and Tegoshi pulls Shige down to kiss him. Between the two of them, Shige’s the easiest, not even protesting when Tegoshi rolls him onto his stomach, becoming a groaning mess beneath him while Koyama pushes lubricated fingers between Tegoshi’s legs. Tegoshi finds the discarded tube next to them and does the same to Shige, grinning when he pushes back for more, and Tegoshi’s rolling on a condom when he looks over and sees Massu pouting at him.

Tegoshi pouts back, leaning up on his knees as he positions Shige’s hips and uses his clean hand to pull Massu in for a kiss. Massu gets as close as he can, muffling Tegoshi’s moans as Koyama hits something inside him that has him thrusting right inside Shige. Then he’s filled by Koyama’s cock and gasps into Massu’s mouth, his fingers drifting down Massu’s chest to wrap around his protruding length, tasting Massu’s deep groan on his tongue.

They establish a rhythm, Koyama rocking Tegoshi into Shige, and Tegoshi drops his head to Massu’s lap when he can’t concentrate on kissing anymore. Massu clearly likes this better anyway, his pleased noises loud enough to vibrate the mattress when Tegoshi slurps him past his lips and takes him in as far as he can. Both of Massu’s hands grip his hair and Tegoshi moves faster, taking him in deeper and licking along the underside.

It’s a cacophony of grunts and moans and whimpers (Shige), but the four of them continue moving together, Koyama clinging to Tegoshi who’s shoving Shige face-down on the pillow and sucking Massu in and out of his mouth. Tegoshi’s bounced between Koyama and Shige with no active control of his own, his moans growing louder until he feels Shige stroke himself in time with their efforts. Tegoshi makes it until Shige comes with a growl before crying out around Massu’s cock, pulling back to suck on the head as his orgasm is forced out of him.

Koyama falls still behind him, his heavy breaths still echoing in Tegoshi’s ears, which leaves just Massu who makes it another minute before spurting in Tegoshi’s mouth, and Shige makes a pained noise as all three of them land on him in a post-coital collapse.

As Tegoshi snuggles with all three of them, he’s already planning his next female costume and looking forward to their following attempt at an intervention.


End file.
